


Me Neither

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Can you do another nightcrawler/kurt one where the reader and him are dating but in secret and some antics ensue?





	Me Neither

Sitting at the table, you couldn’t help but smile when you felt the all too familiar tail slip around your leg and coil itself around.   
Your eyes darted to your right, where Kurt was sitting. He glanced to you, as if double checking it was okay but when he saw the soft smile on your lips, he relaxed and you both turned back to the conversation Mystique and Ororo were having.   
you enjoyed it when his tail wrapped around you in any form. When he would use to pull you closer, or guide you somewhere, there was a sense of intimacy which you could hid from the others.   
Even after 6 months of dating, neither of you wanted to tell the others. It wasn’t because you didn’t want them to know or because you were embarrassed. It was just nice having this little secret. Plus, a part of you liked the thrill.   
Like now. Having his tail coiled around your leg under the table. If anyone glanced under, they would see and know something was going on.   
But no one ever did.   
A small bonus of being his closest friend meant that certain things were overlooked to a degree. Like the amount of time you spent together or who protective Kurt got of you on missions. Everyone else chalked it up to a close friendship but really it was so much more. Kurt adored you with every fibre in his body, and you returned the feelings.   
You glanced back to Kurt, and when he catches your eyes, you nod to the door.   
Instantly, he understood.   
His tail untwined itself from around your leg before the two of you stood and waved goodbye to the others before escaping into the empty hallway.  
“Vhere shall ve go?” Kurt asks you, seeming a little excited.   
“How about you room?” You ask, cocking your head to the side.   
It seems your suggestion was certainly good enough because Kurt wrapped one arm around your waist and help you tight as he bamfed into his room.   
“It’s a two minute walk.” You half scold but couldn’t help but laugh.   
“too much time.” He shakes his head as he ducks his head to retrieve a much needed kiss. You were quick to snake your arms around his neck as you pressed your body against his. You didn’t really mind the time saved.   
His arms were already securely around your waist but he pulled you tighter, his lips working against yours.   
But you were broken apart when you heard banging on your door.   
“hey, Kurt? you in there? You seen [y/n]?” Peter called through the door and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. you liked Peter, and he was a good friend, but if he found out you were both in here, he would dump himself on your bed and put a movie on for the three of you to watch.   
“roof?” Kurt whispers to you, seemingly having the same thought.   
“roof.” You nod and, in a moment, you were on the roof.   
You let out a sign of relief, stepping back from Kurt only because sometimes if you travelled with him so quickly in-between it would make your head spin.   
“Kurt?” A voice called out and you and Kurts head snapped towards the voice.   
Sitting on the roof was Jean and Scott who were panting slightly and looking surprised.   
“Jean? Scott? How-?” Kurt looked around in utter confusion as to how they managed to get up to an area you were both sure no one else had access to.  
“we were just watching the stars.” Jean stated a little too quickly. But you couldn’t exactly call her out on it when you and Kurt had come up here to do exactly the same thing.   
“Um, how about we go to my room?” you whisper to Kurt as you turn away from Jean with a smirk on your lips.   
Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms back around you. thankfully, this was normal when he travelled with you so it wouldn’t cause Jean and Scott to suspect anything. Although you were pretty sure you both knew each others secrets.   
Once you were both in your room, you felt really dizzy. Your knees gave out but thankfully Kurts arms caught you and he lifted you up to place you on your bed.   
“im sorry. I didn’t know-“ Kurt started to ramble but you shook your head.   
“No its fine. I didn’t realize they would be up there either. Im just a bit dizzy.” You smile as he sat by you. leaning down, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, making you blush a little. You didn’t know why it was the soft moments like this that made you blush rather then the hot make out sessions. It was certainly mixed up.   
a knock on your door made you roll your eyes.   
“[y/n]? do you still have the jacket I can borrow?” Ororo called through the door. You huffed, wondering why should couldn’t have asked earlier.   
“hide?” Kurt asked and you nodded. In a bamf, he disappeared. You sat up.   
“Come in.” You call to Ororo who seemed to be waiting for you to tell her since she opened the door immediately.   
“you okay? You look a little flustered.” She frowns a little as her eyes fall on you.   
“im fine. Just need to sleep it off.” You shake your head and smile at her.   
“No Kurt?” She asked, seemingly expecting him to be with you.   
“He went to bed.” You lied.   
“oh, Peter said he wasn’t there.” Ororo commented nonchalantly.   
“That jackets in there on the right.” You point to your closet, quickly wanted her to leave.   
She shrugged and walked over, opening the closet to find Kurt, standing inside.   
“Oh hi Kurt.” Ororo smiled, seemingly not surprised or confused as to why he was in your closet.   
“Hi Ororo.” Kurt waved awkwardly as he leaned to the side, allowing her to pull the coat out from his right. and finding the jacket.   
“Thanks [y/n].” She smiled, sending you a quick wink while walking to the door.   
Ororo giggled as she left the room.   
“im sorry. I didn’t know she would-“ Kurt bamfed in front of you, panicking as he sat on your bed on his knees.   
“ah screw it. I don’t care if they know.” You wave him off, crawling over to him as you straddle his lap as you wrap your arms around his neck.   
He smiled widely when he realised you weren’t annoyed his hiding place had been found. His arms locked around your waist, holding in place as you kiss each other.   
But then the door opened and Peter walked in.   
“Hey [y/n], Ororo said you knew where Kurt..?” Peter trailed off when his eyes fell on you and Kurts current position.   
A sly smiled dawned his lips.   
“Don’t let me interrupt.” He smirked as he raised his hands and backed out of the room, closing the door over after them.   
“Well, the whole schools going to know now.” You chuckle a little, since Peter wasn’t known for his ability to keep a secret.   
“I don’t care.” Kurt shakes his head, holding you slightly tighter.   
“Good, me neither.” You look back at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.


End file.
